Passion Play Trilogy Part 1 Secrets And Lies
by KimmyD0912
Summary: Richard Grayson has always been able to balance his normal life, with his life of being Robin The Boy Wonder. What will happen when he saves a young girl from a terrible fate? Will he end up falling in love with her?  Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

One Heart Trilogy: Part One Secrets and Lies

Chapter 1:Cahnce Meetings

"Later Grayson!"

"Bye Dick!" Dick Grayson waved over his shoulder.

"Good job guys! I will see you in two weeks!" he smiled as he walked down the steps of Gotham City Academy and to the car were Alfred was holding the door for him. One of the girls just sighed.

"Dick is so awesome….so calm and collected and not to mention he's kinda cute too."

Dick turned and waved again before getting into the car. As the door was shut behind him he let out a whoop.

"YES LAST DAY OF SCHOOL IS OVER! SPRING BREAK HERE I COME!" Alfred just chuckled.

"Glad that you are excited young master but we have pressing matters to discuss." The smile soon Dick's lips.

"Whatever it is, you can tell Bruce that I didn't do it."

"A guilty conscience is it?" Dick just shook his head.

"No, I just want to start my spring break off right, go to the beach, hang out with friends. You know be a NORMAL teenager."

"Well I am sorry to ruin your fun young master but your presence is requested a Mont. Justice." An annoyed sigh escaped Dick's lips.

"Figures…."

About fifteen minutes later Dick, now known as Robin the Boy Wonder, walked into the headquarters of the Young Justice League. Batman looked up as his young apprentice entered the room.

"Good now that you are here we can start the briefing." Behind his mask Robin rolled his eyes. "Now our sources have told us that there has been a mass breakout at Gotham State Prison. Three master villains have escaped and are now running loose in the city." Kid Flash's face lit up.

"You want us to capture them! Tell me you want us to capture them!"

"No." Batman said simply. Kid Flash's face fell and he looked a little disappointed.

"We want you guys to keep a look out in the city and if you see anything suspicious report it to us." Robin let out a low growl.

"Of course! Our missions are always covert! We never get any action!" Kid Flash let out a snicker and Robin smacked him it the back of the head.

"OW! What! You were the one who said it not me!" Robin folded his arms defiantly over his chest, and Batman eyed his suspiciously.

"Do you have a problem?" Robin let out an angry sigh.

" 'Cha I do! I'm on break!" everyone looked at him surprised at this outburst.

"Just for that you can be on the first watch tonight." Robin's mouth almost hit the floor.

"But I made plans to…" Batman's eyes narrowed and Robin fell silent. "Yes sir."

Later on that night Robin was sitting on top of the Gotham City Clock Tower.

His communicator was by his side and he looked at it as it went of for a third time and each time he had ignored it. He then looked out over Gotham City and then something caught his eye. It was a young girl and a man was dragging her into an ally way. Grabbing out his grappling hook, he swung down to investigate. When he got into the ally he saw three men. One of them was holding the girl in place; one had his back towards Robin as he was looking down the ally way as if he was expecting someone to be following them. The last man was trying to unbutton her shirt.

"No please! Let me go!" the girl pleaded. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!" Robin thought quickly and he reached into his utility belt. He grabbed out a smoke bomb and threw it at the feet of the three men. The two men who weren't holding the girl jumped back in surprise.

"What the heck!" Robin ran forward and threw a spinning roundhouse kick to the face of the man who was holding the girl.. The force of impact caused the man to throw her to the ground, he stumbled backwards and as the smoke cleared Robin helped the girl to her feet. Two of the men's mouths dropped when they saw him.

"Dude! Frank you're on your own man!" one yelled to the man with a bloody nose, he then took off down the ally way. Frank who appeared to be the leader looked at his other partner.

"Oh come on Murray! Are you really afraid of a little kid!" Murray was now shaking.

"Frank he's no kid! He's Robin The Boy Wonder!" Frank then started laughing hysterically.

"The boy-you mean Batman's side kick!" Robin's eyes narrowed. After grabbing out his bo staff her charged Frank. Robin flipped over his head and before Frank knew what was going on his feet were swept out from underneath him and he landed on his back on the pavement.

"DON'T call me a side kick!" Robin yelled angrily. Frank scrambled to his feet.

"Dude I am so out of here!" without another word he ran down the ally and out of sight, Murray right in tow. Robin then turned his attention to the girl, who was looking at him in total aw.

"Are you okay?" she slowly nodded.

"Yes I'm alright….wow." Robin chuckled.

"Wow….what?" the girl just giggled.

"Well you are you after all….Okay let me start over….I'm fine thank you." She then turned to leave.

"Well maybe I should walk you back….you know in cause Frank and his goons come back." The girl turned to face him a smile on her lips.

"I would like that…." She then stepped into the light and a slight blush appeared on Robin's cheeks. She was beautiful, with long raven hair, bright green eyes and very tanned skin. The girl just smiled.

"You know some people would say that it's not polite to stare." This snapped him out of his daze.

"Oh I uh…." Again the girl giggled.

"Never mind….come on let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

One Heart Trilogy Part One: Secrets and Lies

Chapter 2: Emilee Rose Henningson

Robin and the girl were now walking in Gotham City Park and a strange silence hung between them. Robin decided to break the silence.

"So how did you get mixed up with Frank and his bozos?" she just chuckled.

"Well I was walking to a friends house when the three of them ambushed me." She stopped and sat down on one of the benches and patted the spot next to her. Robin hesitated. "Come on…please?" a small smile tugged at his lips as he went and sat next to her.

"So what's your name?"

"Emilee Henningson…. what's yours?" Robin gave her a puzzled look.

"Robin…duh!" the girl smiled.

"No…I mean your real name….I know that under that mask there is a normal teenager like me…." She went to put her hand on his cheek but Robin pulled away and stood.

"I'm sorry…I wish I could tell you…" he walked to the street and held up his hand and a taxi stopped. Emilee sighed as she stood and walked over to him. Placing her hand on his cheek a smile crossed her lips.

"Still I wish I could get to know you better." Then without warning she leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. "Bye boy wonder." She then got into the taxi. "The Hampstead district please." A small smile tugged at Robin's lips as she closed the door behind her, he then watched the car speed off down the street.

Early the next morning Dick sighed as he opened his closet and pulled out his school tie. It was the morning of the long awaited National Chess Championship and he would soon be playing a student from Gotham City Prep. There was a soft knock at the door and Alfred soon appeared.

"Allow me sir." He walked briskly over and started to tie Dick's tie. "so how does it feel to be the youngest national chess champion sir?" Dick let out a soft chuckle.

"I haven't won yet Alfred."

"All in a matter of time sir. For you are clearly the best Gotham City has to offer." Again all Dick could do was chuckle.

"All the same I wouldn't want to count my chickens before they hatch." Alfred nodded in agreement.

"A wise decision indeed sir." Both of them made their way downstairs and Dick grabbed his jacket.

"Will Bruce be there?" Alfred paused and then turned to him and smiled.

"He had a meeting with the Wane Foundation this morning, but he assured me that he wouldn't miss it sir." Dick smiled as he slipped his jacket on and then ran out the door.

About fifteen minutes later the limo pulled up in front of the Academy. Alfred smiled as he got out of the car and walked around and opened the door for Dick. It wasn't long after Dick set his feet on the sidewalk that he was swamped with reporters. A fake smile crossed his lips as a reporter ran up to him.

"So here we have Richard Grayson, the Boy wonder of Gotham City. Not only has this amazing young man become a champion mathlete and spelling bee champion but he did it at only 13 years old!" Dick rolled his eyes slightly but the smile still remained on his face. "So Richard how are you feeling today? Feeling the pressure?"

Dick just shook his head.

"No not at all. I am just going to go out there and give it my all. I just plan on playing a good game. Here are no losers here today." The reporter just smiled.

"Spoken like a true champion."


	3. Chapter 3

The Passion Play Trilogy

Part One: Secrets and Lies

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey everyone! I'm back! I know that it has been such a long time waiting for this but for those of you who are still with me thank you so much! With school and everything that has been going on I haven't had that much time to write! I hope you guys like this chapter because this one was hard for me to write for a number of reasons both professional and personal. Love you guys and HAPPY READING! Please remember to read and review! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

DISCLAIMER: I _**do not**_ own anything related to Young Justice that is all property of DC  
>Comics and the WB. Emilee however I <em><strong>do<strong>_ own and if you want to use her character please contact me to ask permission. =)

Chapter 3: Getting To Know You

Dick sighed as he looked out at the audience from the doorway.

"I can't see Bruce anywhere!" he said in a frustrated tone. Alfred just sighed as he put a comforting hand on his young masters shoulder.

"He told you he would be here and unless my memory is failing me, I can't think of a time when he has broken a promise to you." Dick looked up at him.

"I know you're right but…" Alfred shook his head.

"No. What you need to do now is focus." Dick nodded with a smile which Alfred returned as he gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. He then walked into the auditorium. Just then the announcers voice came over the loud speaker.

_Ladies and Gentlemen if you will take you seats we are ready to begin. _The crowd started to settle in. _Playing black and representing Gotham City Academy, he is a spelling bee and mathlete champion at the age of 13. Ladies and Gentlemen Richard Grayson! _Dick walked into the auditorium to thunderous applause. He looked into the crowd and saw a bunch of the kids from school and then he saw Bruce sitting with Alfred and it was as if a big weight lifted off his shoulders. He made his way over to the table that was in the middle of the auditorium and he then let out a long sigh as he waited to meet his opponent. _Playing white and representing Gotham City Prep, she was the only student to ace her study aboard scholarship test, and win the science conniption two years running, Ladies and Gentlemen Emilee Henningson! _Cheers erupted from the other school as a young girl walked into the auditorium. Dick's mouth fell open; it was the same girl that he had saved the night before. She made her way over to him and a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"What's wrong? Surprised you are going to be playing a girl?" this snapped Dick out of his daze.

"No…." he replied as he smiled a sweet smile. "You're just really pretty that's all." Emilee smiled as well as she leaned over the table her hand extended.

"Awwww…. you're so sweet…but I am still going to kick your butt." Dick took her hand and shook it.

"We'll just see about that…." Both of them sat and Dick took one look at the board and moved the pawn in front of his queen forward two spaces and then hit the timer. The match had begun. Back and forth it went, a game of wits which was equally matched, just when Dick thought he had the advantage Emilee would pull a move that would catch him off guard, he then looked up at her for a moment and studied her. It was as if she knew his next move even before he did, a small smile tugged at his lower lip, it was then he knew what he had to do. Picking up his knight he moved it leaving his queen completely exposed. Hitting the timer he sat back in his chair Emilee looked at the bored and he eyes widened, she then looked up at him. _Why would he make such a stupid move? _She asked herself as she looked at the bored again. She picked up her rook and went to capture his queen but stopped and put it back and then moved her knight instead. That was the move Dick had been waiting for and he leaned over and moved his queen talking her rook.

"Check." He stated smugly. Emilee looked at the board again and realizing how hopeless it was she scowled at him. She moved her King forward one space and hit the timer. Dick then chuckled as he moved his rook two spaces to the left.

"Checkmate." The official came a looked at the board and then nodded. The auditorium erupted in cheers and applause. Both players stood and shook hands and despite losing Dick saw a smile on Emilee's lips. The official came over with the trophy and Emilee stepped forward and whispered something to him. The official smiled and nodded as he handed it to her. She walked over to Dick and handed the trophy to him with a bright smile, she had to lean in close for him to hear her over the cheers and applause of the crowd.

"Great match Grayson. I haven't been pushed that hard in a long time. We should play again sometime soon." Dick smiled and nodded as he took the trophy from her. He then pulled her close as the reporters started snapping pictures.

Later on when the crowd had thinned out, Dick, Alfred and Bruce walked out to the car.

"You know that was a big risk leaving your queen exposed like that right?" Bruce asked and Dick nodded.

"Yeah I know, but I was doing all the things she expected me to and I knew that if I could throw her off for a moment or two that would be all I needed to win the match."

"Still that was a very big risk." Dick let out a chuckle.

"Yeah well a victory is a victory no matter how it is achieved right?" It was then that he saw Emilee standing with a woman by a beat up old Chevy truck. The woman had Emilee's hair and eyes and Dick assumed that it was her mother. Emilee looked up and saw him looking at them and she smiled and waved.

"Richard!" she called and Dick looked at Bruce and Alfred.

"Be back in a second." He then smiled and walked over to them.

"Mom this is Richard Grayson. Richard this is my mother Sandra." Dick smiled as he shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Richard, that was a great match you played." she said with a very tick southern accent. Dick nodded and smiled.

"Well your daughter is very talented."

"Thank you very much…say do you want to go and get some ice cream with us?" Dick looked back at Bruce and Alfred and bit his bottom lip.

"Hang on just one sec." He ran back over to the Bruce and Alfred.

"Emilee and her mother want to know if I can go out for ice cream with them." Bruce opened his mouth to say no but Alfred spoke before he had the chance.

"I think he has earned a day off sir." Bruce sighed.

"Okay but make it quick and then meet us back at the cave." Dick nodded as he ran back over to Emilee and her mother.

"Yeah sure I'd love too." All three of them then got into the truck Emilee in the middle and Sandra tried to start the engine. There was a sputtering sound and Emilee looked at her mom.

"Alright Em you know the drill." Emilee nodded as he mother got out to push and she slipped into the drivers seat. Dick looked at her a look on confusion on his face.

"What is going on?" Emilee laughed.

"This truck is older then we are and so we have to get out and push it sometimes to get it going." Dick stifled a snicker and Emilee laughed. "Hey! Don't judge us!" She then turned the engine over and the truck roared to life. The radio also came on and the song Cotton Eye Joe filled the cab. Emilee let out a long sigh as she slid back into the middle seat and her mom hopped back in. "Like I said don't judge us." All three of then started laughing.

"So I take it you two are from the south then?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Sandra asked and Emilee laughed.

"Oh come on mom! I think it is rather obvious!" She then looked back to Dick. "Yeah we're from Louisiana."

"So why move to Gotham?" Sandra shrugged.

"Wanted a change you know? Change of scenery can be good for you sometimes. Just two country gals trying to make it in the big city."

About a half an hour later the three of them were sitting in a little ice cream shope in downtown Gotham.

"So we've told you a lot about us and our family but what about you?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah what's your family like?" Emilee asked. Dick just lowered his eyes and looked down at the table.

"Oh sore subject huh?" Sandra asked. "Well your dad looks nice enough." Dick looked up at her.

"My dad?" he asked and Sandra nodded

"Yeah the man I saw you with in the parking lot. That's your dad isn't it?" Dick just chuckled and shook his head.

"No Bruce isn't my dad….he's my guardian."

"What happened to your parents?" Emilee asked afraid of the answer. Dick gulped and let out a long sigh.

"My parents both died a long time ago." Emilee gasped and Sandra's hand jumped to her mouth.

"Wow and I thought I had problems…" Emilee said softly.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked as he looked up at her.

"My dad's in prison…" She said softly. "I haven't spoken to him in years, I mean I know he's made a lot of mistakes in the last past five years but he's like a stranger to me now…" Sandra nodded.

"That was the reason why we moved, to get out of the small town we were in because he still had a hold on us there. So we moved to Gotham, the big cities were his family won't be able to find us." Dick smiled.

"Well I am glad that you did." Emilee smiled.

"I am too."


	4. Chapter 4

The Passion Play Trilogy

Part One: Secrets and Lies

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that this is a short chapter but this one has to be my favorite so far. I've had this story planned out for so long and now and I am just so happy that everyone gets to read my favorite part! I really hope you all enjoy it! Love you lots and Merry Christmas! =)

DISCLAIMER: I _**do not**_ own anything related to Young Justice that is all property of DC  
>Comics and the WB. Emilee however I <em><strong>do<strong>_ own and if you want to use her character please contact me to ask permission. =)

Chapter 4: The Art of Knowing

"If I get out of line just tell me your mine

And how I'm better with you

So tell me were did I go wrong before you?

Before you came along well it seems like I was lost

You showed me how to do things right

Now I'm so glad that now you are mine" – Better With You

"Robin! Hello earth to Rob!" Wally yelled as he waved his hand in front of his best friends face. Robin jumped a little and looked at him for a moment.

"What? Did you say something to me?" he asked and Wally shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"No nothing at all, dude! Why are you acting like such a space case?" Robin gave him a weird look as he turned the water on and went to the cupboard to get a glass.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said plainly and Wally sighed.

"Okay whatever but just know that I am here if you ever need to talk." He then walked out of the kitchen and left Robin alone with his thoughts. He leaned against the counter and let out a long sigh as he turned the faucet off. The truth was he couldn't get Emilee out of his head. It had been a whole week since the chess match and he really missed her. Her smile, laugh, he knew that he had to see her again, and it was time that he made a house call.

Later that night when he should have been out patrolling, he made his way to Emilee's house. Landing on her balcony he looked into her window and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled a little as he gently knocked on the window. Emilee eyes slowly opened. When she saw him she jumped. She got out of bed and ran to the window to unlock it. Pulling it open she smiled.

"Wow to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? I didn't know that The Boy Wonder made house calls." she said with a giggle.

"Well I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing, what happened to you can sometimes be pretty traumatizing." Emilee smiled.

"And do you do this for all the people that you save?" she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She then turned to face him and took a step closer. He backed against the railing.

"No just the really pretty ones such as yourself." Both of them chuckled and Emilee looked up at him a sparkle in her eyes.

"Well would it be okay if I told you thank you?" Robin nodded and stepping closer to him she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. At first he just stood there stunned and then after the shock wore off, he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a moment, and then they heard the door open and her mother's voice.

"Em…I wanted to ask you if you…" she trailed off as the two of them pulled away from each other. Sandra just lowered and shook her head. "Oh come on Em! I'm all for you dating but a comic book nerd who pretends to be Robin the Boy Wonder? Really!" Emilee looked to Robin and giggled.

"No mom this _**is**_ Robin the _**real**_ Boy Wonder." Sandra looked between the two teenagers for a moment and then her eyes finally settled on Robin.

"Seriously?" she asked. Robin nodded and Sandra gasped as she grabbed a hold of his hands.

"Oh my gosh! You rock! I'm a HUGE fan!" Emilee buried her head in her hands.

"Mother!" Sandra chuckled.

"So can I get you kids anything? Soda?"

"Mom its after midnight if you give us that kind of stuff we will never get to sleep."

"Actually can I have a glass of water please?" Robin asked and Sandra smiled and nodded as she ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Emilee then turned her attention back to Robin who smiled.

"So I have a letter for you from a friend of mine." He reached into his utility belt and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

"Who is this from?" she asked as she opened it and started to read. A small blush then appeared on her cheeks. "How do you know…" she then looked at him for a moment.

"Richard's a really good friend of mine." Emilee nodded.

"Wow…I feel like a total bitch now….he likes me and here I am locking lips with you…" she said softly. "When you see him can you give him that kiss for me?" Robin chuckled a little.

"I don't think it mean the same coming from me…" she said trying to hold back a snicker. Emilee nodded with a giggle.

"Yes that is very true." Both of them laughed. Sandra walked back in with the glass of water and handed it to him.

"There you go sweetheart." Robin took the glass, nodded his thanks and then downed it in two quick gulps.

"Thanks. I have to be going now." Emilee nodded and smiled as she leaned in and kissed his cheek,

"Be safe." She said. Robin nodded.

"I will and thank you." Then he grabbed out his grappling hook and disappeared into the night.


End file.
